1. Field
The present invention is related to search engine technologies including human-assisted search engines and, more particularly, to integrating a human-assisted search with other applications in order to promote usage of the search system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, search systems supply a user with a toolbar or other helper application in order to assist the user in more effectively utilizing a search system. Such an add-in or extension may be integrated with a web browser in order to produce a common look and feel with the web browser. A web browser may allow a user to designate a default search engine for the browser when a search query is entered, or a user enters a uniform resource locator (URL) in the address bar.
Toolbar extensions have been implemented by search engine companies such as Yahoo!®, Google®, and others in order to promote usage of search services. However problems exist with using a toolbar for promotional purposes. The presence of multiple toolbars may cause information overload for the consumer. In addition, the user may have a preferred default search system, and not desire to have an added toolbar from a competitive search system taking up useful space in a display.
In addition, presence of a ‘pop-up’, interstitial or other advertisement page which is not desired may be annoying to a user. As a result, there is a need for a method and system of promoting a human-assisted search service which is integrated with other applications.